tales_offandomcom_de-20200216-history
Ozette
Ozette ist ein Dorf in Tales of Symphonia. In Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World wird es erwähnt. Allgemeines Ozette ist das nächstgelegene Dorf zu den tethe'allanischen Ebenen von Kharlan und befindet sich daher benachbart zum Turm des Heils. Es liegt im Gaoracchia-Wald und bei den sogenannten Giftigen Sümpfen, in denen das begehrte Gesegnete Holz wächst. Dieses scheint zur Zeit von "Tales of Symphonia" jedoch selten geworden zu sein. Ozette liegt sehr im Gaoracchia-Wald verborgen und ist daher ein ruhiger Ort, in den sich nicht viele Reisende verirren. Die nächstgelegenen Zivilisationen sind Mizuho auf der anderen Seite des Gaoracchia-Waldes und Altessas Haus in direkter Nachbarschaft. Ozette ist für seine äußerst gläubigen Einwohner bekannt, die strenge Anhänger der Kirche von Martel sind. Jedoch meiden selbst andere Tethe'allaner das Dorf aufgrund des Hasses Halbelfen gegenüber, der in Ozette ein Ausmaß annimmt, das in anderen Ortschaften nicht existiert. Dennoch scheint es nicht ungewöhnlich zu sein, dass Halbelfen in Ozette leben und aufwachsen, dann allerdings sehr abgeschottet und verhasst vom Rest des Volkes. Die Einwohner von Ozette boten jedoch Altessa Zuflucht an, der von Cruxis floh, wodurch deutlich wird, dass sich ihr Hass nicht auf Andersartige bezieht, sondern ausschließlich auf Halbelfen. Geschichte Tales of Symphonia Erstmals wird Ozette von Presea Combatir erwähnt, die von dort stammt und von den anderen Helden nach Hause gebracht werden soll, da diese glauben, dass ihre Eltern sich gewiss bereits um sie sorgen. Nachdem die Helden das Elementarboot erhalten haben und so auf den Kontinent übersetzen können, auf dem Ozette sich befindet, brechen sie dorthin auf. Bei ihrer Ankunft trennt Presea sich sogleich von ihnen und eilt nach Hause, wobei es sich um ein leicht ablegenes Haus im unteren Bereich des Dorfes handelt. Dort treffen die Helden auf Rodyle, an den sie sich aus Meltokio erinnern können, der mit Presea spricht und sich bei ihr erkundet, wer die anderen Helden sind. Presea antwortet, dass sie "Träger" seien, und Rodyle entgegnet daraufhin, dass Presea die Einzige ist, die das Gesegnete Holz schlagen kann, das für die Rituale in der Kirche benötigt wird, weshalb er es gutheißt, dass sie zurückgekehrt ist. Er entfernt sich darauf, woraufhin Raine Sage anmerkt, dass er ein Halbelf ist und Lloyd sich erinnert, dass sie ihm bereits in Meltokio begegnet sind. thumb|300px|left|Raine findet die skelettierten Überreste von Sieg Die Helden gehen daraufhin in Preseas Haus und werden dort durch einen stechenden Geruch auf das Bett ihres Vaters Sieg aufmerksam. Raine entdeckt darin die skelettierten Überreste von Preseas Vater, die Presea noch umsorgt, weil sie seinen Tod durch den parasitären Effekt ihres Exspheres nie realisiert hat. Regal Bryant fragt Presea, ob sie nicht mit ihnen mitkommt, woraufhin sie erwidert, dass sie ihrer Arbeit nachgehen muss. Raine schlägt zum Entsetzen von Lloyd Irving vor, sie daher zunächst in Ozette zurücklassen, was Raine damit erklärt, dass Presea sich zur Wehr setzen wird, wenn sie versuchen, sie von hier mitzunehmen. Während Presea hier ist, sollen sie Altessa wegen der Schutzfassung für Presea vorerst alleine aufsuchen. Nachdem die Helden das "Hemm-Erz" aus der Toize-Mine geborgen und Lloyd daraus eine provisorische Schutzfassung geschmiedet hat, kehren die Helden nach Ozette zurück, wo sie von Gardisten des Patriarchen gestellt werden, die darüber unterrichtet wurden, dass die gesuchten Kriminellen in Ozette gefunden wurden. Es gelingt den Helden, sich den ersten Gardisten zu erwehren, woraufhin Colette Brunel aufgrund eines hohen Fiebers zusammenbricht. Presea begibt sich daraufhin zu ihr, mit der Behauptung, sich um sie kümmern zu wollen, was Raine verwirrt zulässt. Presea attackiert die Helden daraufhin, um sie auf Abstand zu bringen, und schlägt Colette bewusstlos, sodass Rodyle sie mit seinen Drachen entführen kann. Presea, die eigentlich auf den Drachen mit flüchten sollte, wird von Corrine aufgehalten, während Rodyle sich als einer der Fünf Großfürsten vorstellt und die Helden darüber überrascht sind, was die Desians in Tethe'alla zu suchen haben. Mit Colette in seiner Gewalt, entfernt Rodyle sich auf seinen Drachen. thumb|300px|Die Helden bestatteten Preseas Vater Regal wendet sich an Lloyd und bittet ihn, Presea trotz allem zu helfen, was Lloyd tut. Er legt ihr die Schutzfassung an, woraufhin der parasitäre Effekt ihres Exspheres stoppt und Presea in die Gegenwart zurückkehrt. Sie ist durcheinander und kehrt nach Hause zurück, wo sie entsetzt die Überreste ihres Vaters findet. Die Helden helfen ihr dabei, ihn außerhalb ihres Hauses zu bestatten. Presea bedankt sich bei ihnen und entschuldigt sich, da sie ihnen eine große Last gewesen ist, woraufhin die Helden erfahren, dass sie sich an das meiste der vor kurzem vergangenen Zeit erinnert. Presea offenbart den anderen Helden, dass sie ihren Exsphere von einem Mann namens Vharley erhalten hat, weil sie ihrem kranken Vater helfen wollte, indem sie seinen Platz bei der Arbeit als Holzfäller einnimmt. Sie wurde von Vharley und Rodyle zum Königlichen Forschungsinstitut in Sybak gebracht, wo Altessa und Kate auf Befehl des Patriarchen das Experiment an ihr durchführten. Als Regal sie fragt, ob sie eine ältere Schwester habe, verneint sie dies und meint, dass ihre Mutter gestorben sei, als sie ein Kind war, und dass sie eine jüngere Schwester hat, die bei einem Adligen in den Dienst getreten ist. Die Helden sind sich einig, dass sie Presea nicht alleine in dem Dorf lassen können, wenn sie niemanden hat, an den sie sich wenden kann, woraufhin Presea sie darum bitten, mit ihnen mitkommen zu dürfen, um Colette zu retten. Auch Regal bittet darum, ihnen helfen zu dürfen, da sein Schicksal mit dem Feind der Helden verknüpft ist. Als die Helden gemeinsam entscheiden, Colette zu retten, erscheint Kratos Aurion bei ihnen, der ihnen erklärt, dass Rodyle die Befehle von Cruxis verweigert und auf eigene Faust arbeitet, weshalb er von seinen Plänen nichts weiß. Er ist sich jedoch dessen bewusst, dass er Colette nicht gebrauchen kann, da sie in ihrem derzeitigen Zustand nutzlos ist. Er schlägt vor, dass die Helden, um Colette zu finden, die Rheairds finden und nach Osten aufbrechen sollten, und meint, dass die Späher Mizuhos die Rheairds mittlerweile mit Sicherheit ausgemacht haben. Später, während die Helden die Pakte mit den Elementargeistern schließen, werden sie durch machtvolles Mana aus der Nähe von Ozette darauf aufmerksam, nachdem sie erfolgreich den Pakt mit Celsius geschlossen haben. Sie eilen nach Ozette, das in Trümmern liegt und angeblich als Strafe des Göttlichen Gerichts von Engeln angegriffen wurde, weil die Einwohner Ozettes Altessa versteckt haben. In dem brennenden Dorf finden die Helden den jungen Mithos und retten ihn aus dem brennenden Bereich hinunter zu Preseas Haus, das von der Strafe unberührt blieb. thumb|300px|left|Mithos liegt in den Trümmern des zerstörten Ozettes Mithos erwacht und berichtet davon, dass Ozette plötzlich von Engeln angegriffen wurde. Er selbst hat überlebt, weil er außerhalb der Stadt lebte. Als Genis Sage ihn fragt, ob er ein Halbelf ist, verneint Mithos dies zunächst nervös, woraufhin Raine ihn beruhigt und meint, dass er erkennen sollte, dass auch sie und Genis Halbelfen sind. Dies überrascht Mithos, da sie mit Menschen reisen. Altessa erscheint daraufhin mit Tabatha, weil er nach den Ereignissen in Ozette nach dem Dorf schauen wollte, und erfährt, dass Presea ihr wahres Selbst zurückerlangt hat. Altessa vermutet daraufhin, dass Cruxis das Dorf angegriffen hat, weil das Experiment an Presea ein Fehlschlag war, woraufhin Altessa sich entfernt. Tabatha hält Lloyd auf, der ihm hinterhereilen will, und erklärt den Helden, dass Altessa sich die Schuld gibt, um ihm kurz darauf zu folgen. Presea ist jedoch entschlossen, Altessa dennoch zu folgen. Die Helden nehmen Mithos daher bei sich auf und folgen dem Zwerg. Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World Ozette wird hier lediglich von Presea erwähnt, die Emil Castagnier und Marta Lualdi berichtet, dass Ozette mittlerweile im Ruf steht, sich der Kirche von Martel zu widersetzen, weshalb nur wenige Menschen nach dem begonnenen Wiederaufbau zurückgezogen sind. Es leben nur eine Handvoll Menschen dort und der Wiederaufbau geht schleppend voran, wird aber vor allem von Lezareno unterstützt. Vor allem Regal und Sheena Fujibayashi scheinen von den alten Helden am Wiederaufbau von Ozette beteiligt zu sein. Presea verspricht Emil und Marta, ihnen eine Führung durch ihre Heimat zu geben, sobald diese wieder betretbar ist. Wissenswertes *Im späteren Spielverlauf ist vor Preseas Haus vor dem Grab ihres Vaters Ralph anzutreffen, ein Freund ihres Vaters. Wird er angesprochen, wenn Preseas Level 80 oder höher ist, wird er Presea das "Gaia-Beil" überreichen, eine ihrer stärksten Waffen. *Rodyle behauptet, Presea sei die Einzige, die das Gesegnete Holz schlagen kann. Wieso und ob das stimmt wurde nie geklärt. *Die Einwohner von Ozette verabscheuen Presea laut eigener Aussage mehr als Halbelfen, da diese wider ihrer Natur auf alle Ewigkeit ein Kind zu bleiben scheint, jeden an Stärke bezwingt und keine Emotionen mehr aufweist. *In Tales of Symphonia: The Animation wird behauptet, dass das Dorf schon seit über viertausend Jahren besteht. Ortsliste en:Ozette Kategorie:Schauplätze aus Tales of Symphonia Kategorie:Tethe'alla